criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Family Gathering
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = Thumbnail for featuring Marisha Ray | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 23 | GnSNum = C2E71 | Airdate = 2019-07-18 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:24:18 | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-first episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. The Mighty Nein spend a day in Nicodranas, reuniting families and causing several members to question their next steps... Synopsis Pre-Show Our fantastic Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham are Skyping in from San Diego Comic Con tonight. Matt thanks them for making it to their hotel room in time for the game. Announcements * First, we do have our fantastic sponsor returning from the beginning of the campaign on until now: D&D Beyond! ** Election Day for the D&D Beyond presidential election is Friday, August 2, 2019! Polls will open at the D&D Beyond website on Thursday, July 25, 2019 (because D&D Beyond believes in early voting) and will stay open until Friday, August 2nd at 8:00 pm Eastern (the start of Critical Role's live show at Gen Con). The D&D Beyond president-elect will be announced at the end of the live show's intermission. The two candidates on the ballot will be Sam Riegel and Liam O'Brien. As part of D&D Beyond's "Get Out The Vote" efforts, you will get cool digital surprises when you visit the voting webpage and cast your ballot! However, before you race to the polls next week, D&D Beyond is giving you one last chance to hear from the candidates and hear their positions on the most controversial D&D issues: the "D&D Beyond Master Debate 2019"...moderated by Dani Carr. * San Diego Comic Con * Steamforged Games miniatures box sets Previously on ''Critical Role'' "So, last we left off: The Mighty Nein - after traversing the King’s Cage, losing their friend Yasha to the will of Obann, and narrowly escaping the danger of the Laughing Hand - you gathered yourselves, returned to Rosohna, informed the Bright Queen of what had transpired, and began to assess the best course of action going forward. "You heard that the series of attacks that you seemed to have picked up via Scrying had seemingly gone on and been thwarted, thanks to the information that you provided, and a number of the assassination attempts by Scourgers were also thwarted, one of which was captured. You went ahead and attempted to make contact with them in the dungeon, and discovered it was not somebody you recognized. "You returned to your house, figured out a bit of a plan where the next point of direction is to be, had a bit of a lore dump of Caduceus’s background and personal goals, and as you were taking a bit of time to relax and center yourselves at the Xhorhaus, the arrival of one Dairon (currently obfuscated in drow form) arrived, saw Jester upon the balcony, and then was notified of Beauregard being below. After which, she hopped down, approached Beauregard on the stoop of the Xhorhaus, and requested her attention to meet on the inside. And that is where we left off." Part I Beauregard tries to decide where she and Dairon should talk. She rules out the roof, because that's where Caduceus sleeps. Jester suggests the spa. Beau asks Dairon if this conversation is appropriate to have in a hot tub, to which Dairon gives a definitive no. Beau decides on her bedroom, and she and Jester lead Dairon upstairs, where they discuss the way forward for everyone involved. Dairon requests an introduction to one or more of the contacts that the Mighty Nein have within the Dynasty and also one of the symbols of the Bright Queen's favour that they have. Beau is not willing to give her a symbol and questions whether the contacts they have will be of any use to Dairon. Th ey reach a compromise where Diaron will disguise herself as a Drow and be 'employed' as a housekeeper for the Xhorhaus so se can at least have a base of operations to carry out her missions in Rosonha Break * D&D Beyond animation. * Advertisement for Baby Got Backstories t-shirt.(US Online Store) * Clips from . * Advertisement for heat activated mug. (US Online Store) - (UK Online Store.) * Advertisement for Twitch subscriptions. * Critters' Art Montage. Part II The party heads off to the beach, although Nott is anxious about Luc getting near the dangerous water. She pulls Caleb aside and they talk about whether she should stay with her family. Nott confesses that she and Yeza have not had sex since their reunion. She loves both him and Luc, but she's a fake and she worries that in this form, she'll be dead when Luc is 25. More importantly, she doesn't accept herself-- this is just not her, it's not her body. The reason she was initially interested in hanging out with Caleb was that she knew he had amazing magical abilities. Now, she loves him, but then, she was hoping he'd become powerful enough to kill her with fire, and change her body in the same way as was done to her previously. Matt suggests that what she's asking for sounds like necromancy. Right now, Caleb doesn't know how it would be possible to change one body into another, but he could ask more learned mages or do more research-- or he could develop his own spell. Caleb tells Nott that he doesn't want to burn her, but he thinks that in time, he could restore her. He doesn't know how long the road would be, and it's her choice whether to take the time she has now to be with her boy, or continue adventuring in hopes of an answer in the future. Jester talks to her mother about how hard it is being in the world, and whether she should come home, but Marion doesn't think it's safe for her yet. Jester tells Marion about all her adventures, and then asks about the package they asked to have forwarded from the Pillow Trove in Zadash. It has arrived, and it is from Calianna, with a gift for each of the Nein, and letters for Jester and for Caleb. The next morning, Nott talks with Yeza about whether she should stay with them or continue adventuring with the Mighty Nein. Yeza encourages her to go fix the big problems in the world, and he and Luc will be waiting for her. She gives him 500 gold and tells him to keep spoiling Luc, and gives him her mask, saying she hopes that when she returns she won't need it anymore. While drawing the teleportation circle to take them back to Rosohna, Caleb includes Luc in the circle, telling him his mother can come back to him in the blink of an eye. The party then teleports back to Rosohna, but as they go Fjord hears Uk'otoa's voice saying, "Return." At the Xhorhaus, their supplies have arrived. They ask Essek to come over and introduce him to Dairon as their housesitter while they're gone, and ask him to take them to the Kravaraad volcano in the Flotket Alps. His first attempt is a mishap and they all take 20 points of damage, but on the second try they arrive at a mountain-surrounded valley in the snowy north, looking at a craggy bare rock volcano with three lava vents flowing into a lake at its base. Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (absent, mentioned) * Caleb Widogast New Returning * Blude * Luc Brenatto * Yeza Brenatto * Dairon * Yussah Errenis * Marion Lavorre * Essek Thelyss * Uk'otoa Mentioned * Calianna * Mollymauk Tealeaf Inventory Quotations * Nott: Maybe [Luc] would accept me. But I don’t know if I would. There’s still something that’s not right about this. This is not my body. It’s just not me. And people liking you is nice, and people accepting you is nice, but if you feel wrong inside your own skin, then you can’t be a good mother or a good wife, or a good anything, really. * Nott: I have no doubt that you can do anything. But how long do you think that road is? Is it something that is hypothetical or real? Caleb: In fact, I do not know. I do not know if we are going to be alive two weeks from now, and so it is a very personal choice for you to make, because maybe you would prefer to have twenty years with your boy, or struggle into the unknown for a while and see what it gets you. Maybe die sooner. I don’t know. All I can give you is my loyalty. And I have great loyalty for you. And I’d hate to see you go. But that’s selfish. * Calianna's Letter: "My friend Magda tells me that every time I say something bad about myself, I am putting iron weights in my pockets. Sooner or later you’ll drag yourself down and not be able to get up. Be kind to yourself, Mr. Caleb. I don’t want your pockets to get too heavy." References Art: